An Encounter in the Garden
by silent.tranquility
Summary: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are to be married and they unfortunately despise each other. But will a chance encounter in the gardens change that?


**An Encounter in the Garden**

Princess Serenity Valéria Luna wandered through the garden, unable to stand the mindless chatter of the ball for one more minute. She had a headache; a throbbing pain behind her eyes. She had tried (in vain) to get out of attending the stupid ceremony commemorating her marriage to Crown Prince Endymion Terra of Earth.

She snorted: it was all a farce- an intricate lie made to fool the nobility and the peasants. Who did her parents think they were fooling by telling her she had been betrothed to this man? She was twenty-three for heaven's sake! Would anybody believe the tale told to her by her step-mother, Empress Ocsia of the Moon?

Apparently, Serenity had been ten years old when this betrothal was arranged. Well, if she was so old, why did she not remember any part of this alliance? Well, it appeared that she had been in bed with a high fever that basically rendered her useless. It had affected her memory badly so she could remember nothing.

How stupid!

Serenity knew that her so-called 'mother' simply wanted her out of the way because she wanted to rule by herself. Her dear father, Emperor Amado, was so besotted by his new wife that he essentially consented to anything she said. Serenity suspected some drugging was involved but she had no proof of the matter. She had set all four of her protectors, Ladies Mina, Amy, Rei and Lita to find evidence, but Ocsia had been too smart for them. Lady Amy of Mercury had almost succeeded, but in the end, proved no match for Ocsia.

By marrying her off into some other formidable kingdom, Ocsia ensured the throne for herself. Amado was old, at least twenty years older than Ocsia and the latter used this to her advantage. Amado was getting on in years and would, as Lita put it so well, kick the bucket any time soon. By getting her married as soon as possible, Ocsia would rule that much sooner. However, if the alliance didn't work, Serenity would inherit the throne, as was her right. Then Ocsia would be shipped off to a smaller castle to live out her days as an old dowager empress with no power whatsoever.

_I'll probably be tied up and unable to do anything on Earth_, Serenity mused unhappily, _I bet they believe in male superiority and all that rubbish. My work will probably be to look pretty and act stupid. _

Serenity sighed and rested against the trunk of a huge oak. She thought she heard somebody calling her name and she quickly moved further away from the brightly lit room. She had left her friends behind with the excuse that she needed some wine. Well… she _had_ needed the wine, but she conveniently forgot about it and wandered outside.

For a split second, she wondered why they were calling her. Well, apart from the obvious reason that she was missing, of course. Serenity supposed that it was time for her and Endymion to exchange their rings. Yeah, she was going to marry a man she had never even met.

Her mouth twisted into a scowl. How could she marry a man from _Earth_? Even if he was a prince, he was still from the planet that had refused to help the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. People from the Moon hated Earth-beings on principle. Serenity would never have dreamed that she would marry a man from Earth. She had been brought up by people who deemed them horrible, beastly creatures with no emotions and consideration for others.

Bah, he would probably leave her on the side while he wooed other girls to please him.

Serenity reached a small clearing and saw a small mossy stump near the centre of the clearing. She sighed and made her way to the stump and sat down. She was wallowing a little further in self pity, when she heard a sharp crack, like a twig breaking.

"W- who's there?" Serenity called, her voice trembling slightly. Suddenly, she felt cold- she _was_ completely alone in the woods, wasn't she? Gradually, the idea of wolves and bears and other horrible creatures crept into her mind. In the distance, she saw a vague figure. Terrified, Serenity got up slowly to face the creature.

The thought of calling for help didn't even cross her mind and when it did, she rather thought it was too late.

/\

Endymion stormed into his room furiously. He reached his bed and whipped around, facing his father.

"You can't do this to me!" He burst out, hating the very sight of the tall man standing before him.

"I can and I will, Endymion." King Triton said dangerously. "You're behaving like a two–year–old and you must be disciplined."

"Will you even _listen_ to why I am behaving in such a manner?" Endymion asked despairingly.

"No," Triton snapped, "You will remain here until I send my personal guard to escort you downstairs for the ceremony."

The stately king withdrew from the room and left Endymion standing in the middle of his room, gaping at the door which had just slammed shut. He heard a key turn in the lock and the echoing footsteps of his father down the hall.

Immediately, he reached over to open the door, but to no avail. He looked around his room in desperation. Finally, he kicked the door in frustration and flopped down on his bed, disgusted with himself.

Twenty–eight years of age and he had just been locked inside his room as though he was a child. Part of his anger was also directed at his parents who had done this to him. What would his generals say if they ever found out about this treatment? They would never live it down!

Endymion got up from his bed and paced the floor thinking about what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He had been trying to embarrass himself as much as possible so that Princess Serenity, the one he was supposed to marry, would (hopefully) be disgusted by his behavior and refuse him. Of course, one could argue that he could simply refuse this alliance as well. He had tried to dissuade his parents from going through with the engagement ceremony, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

His parents were adamant about the marriage. After all, they had gone through all the trouble to create that absolute tripe that they passed for a reasonable explanation for him not remembering the proposal. He had been fifteen for gods' sake! Apparently, while he was away on a mission to Khyron to settle the peace there with the legion that he was in command of, the Moon Kingdom had come under siege by another meteoroid powered by Queen Metallia. Since all their forces had been dispersed to various parts of the galaxy, they needed serious help.

Earth had agreed to help on one condition: that the Moon Kingdom strengthen their relationship by agreeing to renew the betrothal that had been made before he was even born. In dire straits, the Moon had agreed to this plan.

Endymion sighed; even a baby could see past this flimsy lie to the truth: his parents wanted him to get married. They were terrified that their only son would remain a bachelor until he died. How would he sire an heir to the throne, be it a girl or a boy, if he didn't marry first? Endymion had stubbornly suggested adoption, but his parents wouldn't hear of it.

What adopt a filthy little street urchin? Give it the royal Terra name? Make _it_ a part of the imperial household? Preposterous! There mere suggestion boggled the mind!

Endymion snorted disdainfully as he walked in intense concentration. He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally stubbed his toe on the edge of his bed. Glaring at the ornate oaken furniture, Endymion continued on, now nursing his throbbing toe in addition to his wounded pride.

What if his _wife_ could not produce an heir? Wouldn't they have to adopt then? Endymion had no brothers or sisters to hand over the throne to after his death. And he was pretty sure he had no uncles or aunts either. Not that it mattered, really. His parents would probably have a backup plan for even _that_ eventuality. He had asked them what would happen in that event. They had assured him that nothing of the sort would happen. Princess Serenity was "a, er– _good_ girl"… whatever _that_ meant.

Speaking of the princess, did any of them actually know what she was like? She could have multiple lovers or an illegitimate child for all he knew! He had never even seen her, although reports of her infamous beauty had reached his ears as well.

_Bah,_ he thought miserably, _she's probably some ugly crone who can't get married and accepted this convenient 'betrothal' so that she can at least claim a husband._

He moved onto his balcony which was situated directly above a small wood with a lake beyond it. The moon was bright and seemed to mock him with its serene light.

Or, even if she was beautiful and chaste and all that, perhaps she was so meek that she wouldn't be able to stand up for anything! Endymion shuddered at the thought more than he had at the thought of her being of the cheating type. Imagine not being able to hold a decent conversation with your wife or talking to her about some of your problems. He just expected her to nod simply and acquiesce to his every demand without complaint.

Endymion scowled– he had had enough of that simpering attitude and sucking up over the years. Each lady (if they were fit to be called that) he had ever courted seemed to do so simply because they wanted something from him. Whether it was his money, or his attention or his… well, the point was that none of them had given a flying pickle about _his_ feelings.

Suddenly, Endymion heard a set of keys jangling in the lock on his door. Immediately, he knew they were here to take him to the damn ceremony. Well, he'd give up the throne before allowing himself to be taken to that place… which, in retrospect, would probably get him disowned anyway, but he had a point to prove.

He looked around for an escape route and found none. Evidently, the guards were trying to find the appropriate key to his door. Praying that they found it last, Endymion did the only thing that came to his mind: he jumped over the balcony just as the guards opened the door. Before they could even see that there was nobody in the room, Endymion was far into the woods, running away. He kept checking to see whether anybody was following him, therefore, he didn't really pay attention to where he was going.

As a result, a particularly edgy branch from a tree whipped across his cheek, making a cut that immediately gathered blood. He went on running, crushing the leaves and twigs underfoot. When he thought he was far enough, he slowed down to a walk, taking in his surroundings.

Endymion had certainly ventured into the woods that bordered his balcony before but he had never gone so far in. Just as he was beginning to think he was lost, he glimpsed something white between the trees ahead. Wondering what on earth it could be, he drew nearer until he realized that it was a woman, sitting on a tree stump.

From what he could tell, she looked rather unhappy. He approached her quietly, his soft boots not making a sound as he carefully stepped between dry leaves and twigs. Just as he reached the clearing, he accidentally stepped on a long branch that cracked; the sound intensified a thousand–fold by the silence of the forest.

The woman got up immediately, calling, "Who's there?" in a shaky voice.

/\

Serenity squinted to get a better look at the person facing her. It was with a sense of relief that she realized that it was a man, not some other creature. Then another thought struck her: what if this man was drunk or a… a slave gatherer? Immediately, she backed away from him, almost tripping over a branch in the process.

Either way, Serenity had no doubt that the man was from Earth. Why even associate her self with them? So what if she was going to get married to one… it didn't mean she had to like _or_ trust them, right?

For his part, Endymion approached cautiously, watching as a myriad of emotions crossed the lady's face. He wanted to tell her that he meant her no harm, but his brain wasn't working properly. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen in his life: porcelain skin, large beautiful blue eyes and golden hair that fluttered to the ground gently. She moved her lips, trying to say something but no words came out.

Serenity was still backing away when she suddenly heard a low growl from behind her. She could have sworn her heart stopped at that moment. She turned slowly and came face to face with the largest beast she had ever seen in her life. Resembling a monstrous cat, it was at least ¾ her size with large, luminous green eyes. Its coat was a husky golden with many black spots all over it. When it growled, it showed large fangs capable of ripping a human being apart in the blink of an eye.

Endymion came up behind her and looked past her at the creature that was terrifying her so much. The moment Serenity realized he was behind her she turned so that she was facing him and clutched him to her in fear.

"What is that _thing_?" Serenity asked, fear evident in her voice.

Endymion thought he fell a little more in love with her when he heard her voice; it was simply amazing: not too high yet not too low, just perfect to his ears. Endymion laughed easily:

"Don't worry, she won't bite."

Serenity shook her head, "Have _you_ seen those fangs?" She paused for a moment and then asked, "How do you know it's a 'she'?"

"Because," Endymion explained, "Laeti belongs to me. She's my cheetah. Don't worry, she won't harm you… unless you're her food, which I can assure you, you're not."

"Oh…"

When she realized she was safe, Serenity let go of the shirt and stepped back with as much dignity as she could muster. She turned to face the dangerous cheetah… that didn't seem so bad anymore. Even as she watched, Laeti came up to her and rubbed her body against her, purring loudly. Serenity resisted the strong urge to back away.

"She is rather beautiful," Serenity admitted, running her hand along Laeti's silky back, trying not to pay attention to the way her hand trembled, "But I think I'll-"

"Why aren't you at the festivities?" Endymion asked, interrupting her. He didn't want her to leave.

Serenity looked at the wonderfully handsome Earthling before her, debating whether to tell him the real reason or not. On one hand, he was a stranger (a stranger from Earth, she might add), and of no threat to her because he didn't know who she was. On the other hand, he could spread this bit of information and land her in hot soup. She realized he was waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Well… I had a headache." Serenity said quickly. It was part of the truth, right? She didn't trust her instinct enough to tell him the truth outright.

"Are you feeling better, Ms…?"

"Um…Serena," she replied, using the nickname her friends gave her when she was younger. "And you?"

"Darien," he replied, using his middle name. Endymion didn't feel like giving his name out because then he'd have to explain why he was in the middle of a forest with some stranger instead of with his bride-to-be.

"Darien…" Serenity repeated. The name sounded familiar… she had read it somewhere… or heard it… but where?

"Is there any problem?"

"No… I just feel as though I've heard the name before, that's all." Serenity explained.

"You might have," Endymion said, but he didn't elaborate any further.

Serenity decided to change tack, "Okay, I've told you my reason for not being in there. What's yours?"

Endymion didn't trust himself to lie to her. In any case, what would she do if she did find out? She could tell the entire audience gathered in the room, and that would simply (hopefully) give Princess Serenity a message… but still…

"I… I don't think I could honestly tell you why." Endymion said finally.

Serenity's face changed from one of mild friendliness to a stony displeasure. "Well, in that case, I think I should be leaving, Mr _Darien_."

Serenity turned and began walking the way she had come. She could hear Darien following her and she sped up. However, she was no match for his speed. He caught up with her quite easily and stood in front of her.

"I didn't want to attend the bloody ceremony." Endymion said abruptly. He continued walking and Serenity followed him.

"What in the name of the moon do _you_ have against it?" Serenity asked, astonished.

Endymion scowled, "I have _everything_ against it." He saw the confused look on her face and continued, "You see, I'm the one getting married."

The words hit Serenity like hammer blows on an anvil. She reeled in shock, her head spinning a little, "So… so y-you're…" Now she remembered: Darien was his middle name! Her mother had told it to her when informing her of the marriage.

"Yes, I am Endymion." He said distastefully. "Although at the present moment, I would rather be one of the footmen who stand guard at the palace doors." He glanced at her, "Are you alright? You seem pale." He placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

Serenity looked up and managed to choke out, "I-I'm fine." He was still looking at her, his eyes narrowed. To allay any suspicions, she continued, "Why would you rather be a servant than the prince?"

Satisfied that she was okay, Endymion continued to walk as he spoke, "I don't want to get married."

Serenity was feeling slightly better that her husband-to-be was disinclined to marry as well. "Why don't you want to get married?"

"Well… it's nothing…" Endymion said, unwilling to share too much with this stranger.

Determined to get some reason out of him, Serenity pressed him further, "Oh, come, now, it can't be that bad. And besides, I'm sure that I'll… I mean the princess will understand."

"So you work for her, then?"

"Of course," Serenity said quickly, "I am… her dress-maker."

Endymion regarded her dubiously, "You speak astonishingly well for a mere dress-maker." He said, "Of course, I meant no offense."

"Oh, no offense taken," Serenity replied airily, "I rather have the excellent honor and fortune of calling myself personal friend to the princess as well." She glanced at him slyly, "I know exactly what's on her mind at all times."

"I'm not so certain…"

"Trust me, she won't say a _word_." Serenity replied, struggling a little to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Still," Endymion insisted, "I wouldn't want to say anything that would embarrass her in any way."

"Look, you are _not_ going to embarrass m-her!" Serenity said, stopping her mistake just in time.

Endymion looked at her, taking in her large soulful eyes. "Fine, I think I can trust you if you promise not to repeat any of this to Princess Serenity."

Serenity almost flinched at the mention of her name. She swallowed with difficulty and nodded, "I- I promise."

They had continued to walk until they were at the edge of the forest. They walked to the edge of the gardens where the moon shone clear and bright. They stopped at the edge of a fountain, the water splashing into the basin with a clear tinkling sound.

"So what is your reason for not liking this alliance?"

"Well… I have no clue as to how the princess feels, but I fancy she feels a little like I do." Endymion began.

"Oh? How is this?"

"Well, firstly, we were both thrown into this without any warning. I haven't even seen her!" Endymion cried, "For all I know, she might be an ugly old hag with crooked teeth and pustules all over her face!" He took a breath and continued, "I know I've heard of her amazing beauty, but I'll only believe it once I've seen it."

Serenity didn't know whether to be happy or offended. She settled for a look of indifference.

"I can assure you that she's no hag."

"Well you're bound to say that, aren't you?" Endymion retorted, "With you working for her and all, do you honestly think anybody will say anything else?"

"Even if I wasn't working for her and from _Earth_, I'd say the same thing because I've seen her!" Serenity said hotly.

"Have you seen her lovers too?"

"_What_?" Serenity screeched.

"If her beauty is as amazing as you claim, then she must have taken a lot of men to bed with her, no?" Endymion reasoned.

"I- she has done _nothing_ of the sort."

"I'm sure that she would tell you that." Endymion said sarcastically. "No matter how good a friend, she's not going to divulge that information."

"Well, what about you?" Serenity asked, her temper rising. "What about _your_ past lovers? I've actually met one of them: Angelina Simmons. She said she knew you personally."

"Of course she'd know me personally, she's my cousin!" Endymion exclaimed, "What kind of a sick person would actually dare to suggest that I would do such a horrible thing?" He continued, "Besides, so have I met one of Serenity's lovers: Anthony Miller. What of him? He was seen leaving her bedroom was he not?"

"What about Princess Lorena?" Serenity asked, "Was she good to you?"

Endymion wasn't even thinking about reason when he replied, "Actually, she was brilliant. Much better than I can imagine Serenity will be."

"Well, even you'll have to reckon with the history of Anthony Miller!" Serenity yelled back, "The night he was with me was probably the best in my life!"

"The best night in _your_ life?" Endymion echoed, "Just who are you?"

"_I_ am princess Serenity, dolt!"

The shock barely even registered to Endymion. "Oh, so you can personally vouch for Miller, then?"

"Of course," Serenity retorted, "I doubt you will be able to even compare!"

"And you will have to surpass Lorena's skills which I highly doubt you will!"

Somehow, the thought of the other spending such intimate moments with strangers upset both of them greatly.

"Fine then, we'll just have to find that out on our wedding night, won't we?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Well if this is what I have to put up with my entire life, I sincerely hope there won't _be_ a wedding night!" Endymion bellowed.

"So do I wish that!" Serenity yelled back. "You are the most insufferable wart I have ever had the utmost misfortune of meeting." Endymion's retort stung her sharply. She hated to think that the handsome man standing before her disliked her so much that he didn't want to have a wedding.

"Well you aren't exactly sugar and honey either!" Endymion snapped. He was hurt by her scathing remark. He hated the idea of the beautiful woman before him actually seeing him as that.

"You know what? I loathe you!"

"Well I loathe you!" Endymion shouted.

And before they knew it, they were kissing. They didn't even attempt to slow it down in any way. From the minute their lips touched, it was like an electric spark had jumped between them. Serenity cupped Endymion's jaw, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster while he pulled her against him. Their bodies molded into each other's, fitting perfectly. It was like they were made for each other.

When they finally stopped, the air had grown considerably warmer and there were a few more people outside. Serenity opened her eyes and looked into Endymion's sapphire orbs.

"I think I'll be able to put up with you." She said almost shyly, turning her eyes away.

"Me too," Endymion whispered. He tilted her head up and kissed her again, leaving both of them breathless.

"Tell me…" Serenity said later on as they walked back to the palace, "Did you really… um, I mean… with Lorena…"

Endymion smiled grimly, "No, I didn't do anything with her. She's a friend of my sister's." he hesitated slightly, "And what about Miller and you…?"

Serenity looked a little sheepish, "He's just a good friend. The night he was seen coming out of my room was the same night he decided to run away from his girlfriend. He came through my window to shake her off."

They reached the edge of the garden, where the ballroom caused a large pool of light to spill out. They looked at each other and then at the room.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

Hand-in-hand, they both walked inside the hall, large smiles on their faces, ready to be married.


End file.
